


if i can't sleep, you can't sleep either, ok?

by cactusboob



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews is an Enabler, Implied Relationships, Jughead Jones Being an Idiot, M/M, Pre-Relationship, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: jughead cant sleep so he takes archie on an adventure at one in the morning because he's sort of crazy
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 24





	if i can't sleep, you can't sleep either, ok?

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is kind of embarrassing but this tiny, virtually nonsensical thing took me actual months to write because i just *couldn't*, man. i don't think i can really write for riverdale as much anymore, for a whole litany of reasons. it like, kind of hurt me when i typed riverdale into the fandoms tag. i mean, i still love the (earlier seasons of) the show and the characters, but i don't really think i'll be posting fanfiction for it, anymore. atleast, not as much.

jughead can not fucking sleep.

he's twisted and turned and flipped and flopped and he still can not fucking sleep.

he even resorted to counting sheep and would you look at that, he still can't fucking sleep. 

it's twelve am and he has school in six hours and he's still a-fucking-wake.

he's thought about calling archie fifteen times in the past five seconds but he won't because archie has test in history tomorrow. today. whatever.

_ but _ , he thinks,  _ it is archie's fault that I'm still awake. _

he calls archie. 

"hewwo?" archie grumbles into the phone.

_ so fucking cute. _

"it's about fucking time, andrews. I've only called five times."

"yeah. five times at," pause," one in the morning. "

"damn. it's still one? I swear it was one:fifty-nine five minutes ago."

"yeah, well."

"anyway! wake up, put on some clothes, bring a flashlight, not your phone, and some toilet paper."

"um, what?"

"wake up, put on some clothes, bring-"

"I heard you! what I meant was 'um, why?'"

"because we're going on an adventure. "

"at one in the morning?"

"it's still one!?"

"yes. one:thirty and four, five, six seconds."

"anyway, yes, yes we are going on an adventure at one in the morning. "

archie sighs and yawns and says,"ok. I guess."

*cool line here, brah*

they end up going to pop's. of course they do.

archie ordered a milkshake and jughead got a burger.

he's still really fucking tired but at least he's here with archie.

"this is what you consider an adventure?"

"i mean, yeah. pop's is fucking dope as hell, arch."

"dude, if you're going to wake me up at one in the morning, it better be for something interesting. not a trip to pop's."

"you don't think pop's is interesting?"

that, that traitor!

pop's is like, the best place in the whole wide world. 

the only thing that could beat pop's is, well, nothing. 

"well, i mean, we're here everyday, jug."

"whatever, traitor."

archie sighs and rolls his eyes.

someone comes out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to their shoe and suddenly, jughead has an idea.

"do you wanna toilet paper kevin keller's house?"

*even cooler line here, brah*

"why did i say yes to this? how come i didn't say no to this? oh, lord. im gonna get in so much trouble." archie worries, biting his lip.

jughead rolls his eyes.

"oh, andrews. we will be fine. now, hand me two roles of toilet paper."

jughead holds out his hand, and, a few seconds later, feels the softness of toilet paper in his hand.

"thank you," jughead says and gets to work.

he swirls and he twirls and he throws and, by the time he's done, the keller house looks a mess.

well,  _ half _ of a mess because archie has still refused to throw any toilet paper. 

"what do you have against fun, andrews?"

"oh, i don't, detention? jail time?"

"whatever, just. please throw one?"

archie sighs and looks like he wants to walks away, but, instead, after a few seconds of internal debate, archie sighs and says," yeah, okay."

"wicked!"

archie grabs one of the toilet papers, throws it, and watches as it soars on the air and lands right on one of the windows, thus breaking it.

"oh shit." he whispers, his eyes wide in panic.

the lights in the keller household slowly come on.

jughead laughs and exclaims," run!"

and, then, they are gone. 

*even,  _ even _ cooler line here, brah*

when they get back to pop's, archie and jughead are panting so hard and can barely breath but archie is smiling and jughead is laughing and, "okay, jug. im not gonna lie, that was kind of awesome."

jughead smirks and says," i know."

  
  
  



End file.
